BAKA
by nshawol56
Summary: Seseorang masuk dengan keras kedalam guild Fairy tail "Hei, gadis pirang. Mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada seorang gadis celestial mage. Dia tidak sadar akibat perkataannya suasana guild menjadi hening./"NATSUU!"/Mencoba mendekati partnerku , huh?"/"Apa hubunganmu dengan Natsu-san?" /"Luce! sepertinya aku bukan hanya cemburu padamu tapi suk—" RnR?


**Hohohoho! Aku kembali ^^ dengan one-shot story! Hope you like it !**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik :3**

**.**

**.**

**BRAAAK!**

Seseorang masuk dengan keras kedalam guild Fairy tail "Hei, gadis pirang. Mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada seorang gadis _celestial mage. _Dia tidak sadar akibat perkataannya suasana guild menjadi hening. Mata gadis yang bernama Lucy itu terbelalak. Seakan mau keluar.

"A-APA YANG KAU KATAKAAAAN?!"

**.**

**.**

**Baka**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

Seketika guild Fairy tail menjadi heboh. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang terjadi didepan mereka. Maksudnya.. pemuda itu.. Sting? Sting dari sabertooth? Ingin menjadikan Lucy pacarnya? Ini cukup mengagetkan memang. Mantan musuh yang tiba-tiba mengajak jadian.

Lucy masih membelokkan matanya. Menatap lurus kearah pemuda yang memiliki rambut sama sepertinya. Hanya warnanya lebih muda. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Tu-tunggu! Lu-chan?! Jelaskan pada kami!" Levy merengek menarik-narik lengannya.

Lucy masih tetap terdiam ditempat. Kulitnya bahkan menjadi putih pucat. "Aku—" Lucy baru akan berbicara ketika bola api tepat melewati wajahnya. Menghantam Sting yang tadi berada didepannya. Lucy tahu pasti siapa orang yang dapat membuat bola api seperti itu.

"NATSUU!"

"Mencoba mendekati partnerku , huh?" Natsu berjalan ke depan Lucy. Mencoba menyembunyikannya. Sting bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh "Natsu-san memang jelas sangat kuat"

"Lagi pula…" Sting berjalan mendekatinya. Natsu sudah bersiap jika Sting akan menyerang "Aku datang kemari dengan damai. Bukankah kita sudah berteman? Aku hanya akan mengajak gadis pirang itu pergi"

"Namaku Lucy! Baka!" Protes Lucy. Membenarkan namanya.

"Apa urusanmu mengajak Lucy pergi?"

"Aiis, untuk melakukan _pendekatan"_

Lucy blushing mendengar perkataan Sting. Natsu yang melihat rona merah menodai pipi pualam Lucy pun, merasakan dirinya entah mengapa menjadi sangat panas. Ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam membakar dirinya. "Kalian sudah berada pada jarak yang dekat! Kenapa harus mengajak Lucy pergi?"

Sting tertawa kecil "Natsu-san.. kenapa kau sangat polos? Maksudku bukan jarak. Tapi hubungan"

Tiba-tiba Mira menyatukan telapak tangannya "Oke! Oke! Tentu saja boleh!" Mira mendorong Lucy mendekat ke Sting. "Sekarang kalian pergilah! Aku membayangkan akan ada anak-anak kecil berambut pirang di guild ini nantinya!"

"MIRA!" Teriak Lucy. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Erza. Bahkan lebih merah lagi. Sting mengangkat Lucy dan menaruhnya dibahunya "Baiklah aku pergi, ayo ! gadis pirang!"

"Tu-Tunggu! Aku kan tidak bilang aku ingin! Minaaa! TOLOOOONGGG!" Dengan begitu kedua_ makhluk_ pirang itu menghilang dibalik pintu guild.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Stinky_ itu membawa Luce pergi!" Natsu berlari menuju pintu guild.

"O-ho! Cemburu ne, Flamehead?"

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya "Apa kau bilang Ice Princess? Cemburu?"

"Yup! Natsu.. kau ingin mengejar Lu-chan bukan? Berarti tandanya kau cemburu"

Natsu terdiam "Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Si bodoh! Salamander bodoh!"

"Apa yang kau katakan muka besi sok pintar?!"

"Natsu.." Mira berjalan mendekatinya "Apa yang kau rasakan saat Sting membawa Lucy pergi?"

"Aku merasakan…" Natsu memegang perutnya "Panas?"

"Lalu?"

"Kesal! Agh! Aku ingin sekali memukulnya!" Natsu meninju-ninju udara disekelilingnya.

"Itu namanya cemburu, Natsu!"

"Uwoooo!" Natsu terlihat mulai mengerti "..Aku masih tidak mengerti Mira" Semuanya ambruk dalam seketika. "Aku tahu sekarang mengapa kau di asuh oleh Igneel. Bahkan orang tuamu saja tak ingin mengasuhmu" Kata Macao.

"Hey!" Protes Natsu.

Mira mengurut ujung pelipisnya. "Begini Natsu.. kau tahu jika Juvia menyukai Gray kan? Dan ia selalu merasa iri dengan Lucy, karna Lucy dekat dengan Gray?" Natsu mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Hadeh Mira.. kenapa kau jadikan aku sebagai contoh"

"Ju-Juvia senang dijadikan contoh sebagai pasangan dengan Gray-sama!" Juvia mengejar Gray yang sudah berlari keliling guild.

"Kita tinggalkan pasangan bodoh itu Natsu. Anggap saja kau berada pada posisi Juvia saat ini.. dan Lucy berada pada posisi Gray. Dan Sting berada pada posisi Lucy. Jadi bagaimana?"

Natsu terlihat berpikir keras. Terlalu banyak nama yang ada pada kalimat Mira. Otaknya menjadi sangat panas! "Hwaah! Baiklah aku tahu!" Natsu berlari keluar guild.

"Bagus lah Natsu!" Teriak Mira. "Terima kasih Mira! Sekarang aku tahu! Kalau aku hanya tinggal menenggelamkan _Stinky _seperti apa yang Juvia lakukan pada Lucy!"

"Apa ?! Natsu Tungg-Tsk, dia sudah pergi. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Kata Mira bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

(^^)

** Natsu Pov**

Aku mengendus-ngendus udara di sekitarku. Berharap menemukan Lucy dan _Stinky _dari aromanya. Sungguh? Bau pemuda pirang itu seperti pria tua! Aku mual menciumnya! Bahkan Laxus yang sudah setua itu saja tidak berbau seburuk ini!

*Endus* *Endus*

"Ah! Dapat!" Aku mengikuti aroma vanilla dan.. aroma pria tua menuju sebuah taman. Dan.. disanalah aku melihat Luce duduk bersama dengan _Stinky_! Kenapa aku merasa panas begini?! Perutku terus mengeluarkan suara! Eits, bukan karna aku lapar, tapi aku ingin cepat menonjok wajah pria berbau kakek-kakek itu!

_Stinky_ menaruh tangannya dibahu Lucy. Apa?! Jangan menularkan Luce dengan baumu! _Stinky_ melirik kearah dimana aku bersembunyi. Baka! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau dia seorang Dragon Slayer.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" Lucy mendorongnya menjauh darinya. Bagus Luce! Teruskan! Tunggu? Kenapa aku jadi bersembunyi sih?

"Kenapa kau galak sekali? Kau memikirkan Natsu-san?"

Aku melihat wajah Lucy yang memerah. Apa luce memikirkan aku? aku mengurunkan niatku untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Lucy membuang wajahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Natsu-san?"

"Kami hanya partner.. kau jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh"

_Deg. _JANTUNG SIALAN! Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat aneh! Rasanya… sakit? Kenapa sakit? Padahal tidak ada yang menyerangku? Apa Luce sudah menularkan sifat anehnya padaku, saat aku bersamanya? Ya! Pasti begitu!

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Eh? Um.. disini hanya sangat panas! Berhenti memberikanku pertanyaan!"

"Kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Natsu-san.. kenapa tidak coba denganku?"

_Deg. _Okeh! Cukup! Jantungku pasti sudah rusak! Aku harus meminta Wendy membetulkannya! (*Waduh.. kayak barang aja). Aku mengambil nafas.. dan mengeluarkannya. Lalu kembali fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

"A-Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak menyukaimu" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Yea! Rasakan itu _Stinky_! Lucy tidak menyukaimu! Karna dia pasti suka padak— eh? Apa? Apa yang aku katakan?! Kenapa aku menjadi sangat lega!

"Di coba saja"

"Tidak!"

"Kau sangat keras kepala gadis pirang! sudah pasti kau menyukai Natsu-san!"

Eh? Lucy menyukaiku? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perutku seperti… seperti ada serangga didalamnya. Rasanya aneh. Tapi melegakan juga senang. Apa itu?

"Lagi pula.." _Stinky_ kembali merangkul Lucy. Ugh! Aku membakar beberapa semak didepanku. "Natsu-san itu.. orang yang tidak asik. Ia bodoh. Ceroboh. Dan tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Ia tidak mungkin tau tentang perasaan seorang gadis"

Oho! Dia berani menghinaku, padahal ia tahu aku mengawasinya. Dia benar-benar akan mati! Aku berdiri dari tempatku berjongkok dan berlari menghampirinya. Tanganku sudah mengeluarkan semburat api! Tidak ada yang boleh mengi—!

**PLAAK!**

**Normal Pov**

Natsu mengehentikan serangannya ketika ia melihat cap tangan Lucy berada pada pipi Sting. "Ja-Jangan menghina Natsu! Aku lebih tahu dia dari pada kau bodoh! Natsu 10 kali lebih baik dari pada kau! "Teriak Lucy.

"Geez.." Sting melihat Natsu yang terdiam dibelakang Lucy. "Baiklah terserah kau" Dengan begitu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lucy menghela nafas lega "Dasar.. pemuda aneh.."

"Luce?"

Lucy tersentak kaget. Ia tahu pasti suara siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. "N-Natsu?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Eh? Sejak_ Stinky_ merangkulmu?"Lucy menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Berarti Natsu sudah mendengar semua omongan mereka!

"La-Lalu apa yang kau lakuan di sini?" Tanya Lucy terduduk di kursi taman. Poninya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Entalah…" Kata Natsu sembari duduk disamping Lucy.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau pergi dengannya aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku merasakan panas didalam diriku yang bukan berasal dari apiku. Ada rasa yang membuatku tidak tenang. Lalu.. Mira dan anggota guild lain memberitahuku jika itu artinya aku cemburu pada stinky karna membawamu pergi"

Lucy menatap Natsu "Kau cemburu?" Natsu mengangguk "Sepertinya begitu Luce"

Lucy terlihat berpikir lalu tersenyum tipis "Umm Natsu.. bagaimana jika ada seorang pemuda yang mengajakku pergi lagi?"

Natsu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk "AKU AKAN MEMBAKARNYA LUCE!" Lucy tertawa kecil. "Hey.. Natsu.. kau tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan mengerti ucapanku atau tidak.. tapi.. aku lebih memilih tidak memiliki pacar untuk dapat bersamamu"

Natsu terlihat gelisah "Luce! kau membuatku merasakan hal yang aneh lagi! begitu kau bilang seperti itu aku merasa sangat senang! Bahkan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku! Aha!" Sepertinya Natsu sudah menemukan kata yang menjelaskan perasaannya "Luce! sepertinya aku bukan hanya cemburu padamu tapi suk—"

"—Natsu aku suka padamu" Kata Lucy memotong perkataan Natsu. Natsu mangap-mangap "LUCE BODOH! Itu kata-kataku!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU BODOH. BODOH? Kupikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karna aku sudah menyukaimu sangat lama! Dan kau tidak merespon perasaanku sama sekali!"

"Benarkah?! Okeh.. Luce.. sepertinya kita harus berhenti berteriak" Natsu berdehum, menjernihkan tenggoroknnya. "Ja-Jadi kau sudah merasakan hal aneh itu dari dulu?"

"Hal aneh? Geez.. kau memang buruk untuk memilih sebuah kata. Tapi…Yup. Katakan saja begitu"

"Jadi apa sekarang aku pacarmu?"

"Ah.. Ano.. eto… hum… jika itu kau meminta aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Okeh ! Aku mau! Sekarang kita pacaran! Lalu apa?"

"Umm, tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Natsu?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. ia bingung. Lalu.. sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Lucy melihat warna pipi Natsu berubah merah.

"Kau ingin menciumku ne Natsu"

"WAA! KAU BODOH! KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU!" Natsu menunjuk tepat ke wajah Lucy sembari terus merengek. "Jangan memanggilku bodoh terus! Semua terbaca dari wajahmu! Geez.. lagi pula kenapa kau tidak langsung melakukannya saja"

Natsu melongo "Ja-jadi aku boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Lucy menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang "Wah! Ayolah! Aku jadi bersemangat nih!"

'Semangat?' pikir Natsu.

"Sekarang?! Yah.. boleh saja sih.." Natsu berjalan mendekatinya. "Kalau begitu silahkan!" Lucy menunjuk bibir mungilnya. Natsu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.. semakin dekat… hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas Lucy menggelitik kulit_ tannya . _Hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi, Natsu mendorong pelan Lucy. "Aku.. Ti-tidak.. bisa Luce…"

"EEEH?! Kenapa?!" Protes Lucy kecewa. Padahal ini adalah hal yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama.

Natsu mengacak rambut merah mudanya. "JANGAN BILANG 'EEH' ! Lagian kenapa kau bilang 'silahkan 'sih?! _Mood_ku jadi hilang!" Teriak Natsu.

"Huft!" Lucy membuang wajahnya sembari menggembungkan pipinya. "Natsu.. Baka.." Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal juga kecewa.

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya "Luce.. kau marah ya?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Lucy manyun-manyun. Sudah pasti ia marah.

Tiba-tiba Natsu memangkuk wajah Lucy dan menempelkan bibirnya pada gadis pirang itu. Lucy tersentak kaget . Menatap Natsu lurus kematanya. "I-Itu tidak dihitung buuuooodoh! Kau curang! Menyerang saat aku tidak siap!"

Natsu cekikikan "Jadi siapmu seperti apa, huh Luce?"

Lucy mendesah. Sebelum ia tersenyum kecil. Lucy mendekatkan kepalanya sembari menutup kedua matanya. Natsu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Semakin dekat hingga bibir keduanya dapat bertemu. Tidak lama. Hanya tiga detik. Tapi cukup untuk membuat keduanya berdebar hebat.

'Me-memang beda kalau melakukannya dengan perasaan' Batin Lucy. Ia terus mengelus bibir mungilnya.

'Huwaaah Igneel aku ciuman dengan Lucyy!' Pikir Natsu.

** Sraak! Srak!**

Suara dari balik semak-semak menyita perhatian mereka. "Natsu? Apa itu?" Lucy bersembunyi di baliknya.

Natsu mengendus udara di sekitarnya "Aroma ini.. huh? Jadi begitu.." Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Eh? Apa Natsu?"

Natsu tersenyum menampakan cengiran khasnya. "Tidak ada! Ayolah! Kita kembali ke guild! Aku rasa guild akan heboh ketika kita masuk!"

(^^)

** Di suatu tempat..**

"Terima kasih Sting! Kau sangat membantuku!"

"Terserah apa katamu saja gadis berambut putih panjang, sekarang berikan aku bayaranku. Dan bayaran karna ditampar oleh gadis pirang itu" Katanya sembari mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan.

"Baiklah ini!" Gadis itu menyerahkan bayarannya "Huah, untung ada kau! Jadi aku bisa mendapatkan foto ciuman mereka yang bagus!"

"Aku hanya peran pembantu.. bukan apa-apa" Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut putih panjang itu.

"Aku penasaran apa reaksi anggota guild melihat foto ini. Fufufufu"

**Di guild Fairy tail…**

"Hai! Semuanya!" Natsu masuk kedalam guild sembari merangkul Lucy. Mereka menatap Natsu dan Lucy lama.

"Jadi.. foto itu benar.. mereka memang pacaran? Akhirnya Lu-cyaaan!" Levy berlari memeluk Lucy. "Aku senang sekali! Kupikir Natsu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan seorang gadis!"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu Levy?!" Protes Natsu.

"Bagus.. Salamander.. Bunny-girl hampir mati menunggumu"

"Aku tidak!"

"Lucy-san selamat!"

"Oho! Terima kasih Wendy!"

"Huoh! Jantan! Jantan! Natsuuu!"

"Huh, baru menyadari perasaan Lucy. Dasar Flame-baka"

"Kauu! Jangan merusak momenku Ice Princess! Kau hanya iri!"

"Lusyy! Natsuuu!"Happy terbang kearah mereka dengan kekuatan penuh dan menabrak keduanya membuat mereka bertiga terjatuh. "Aku sangat senang! Huweeee!" Happy menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih teman!" Natsu menepuk-nepuk kepala Happy pelan. "Tapi Natsu.. Lucy.. tidakakah kalian terlalu kelewatan?"

"Huh?"

"Kalian berciuman di taman yang ada banyak orang"

Lucy melotot "K-kau tahu dari mana?!"

"Dari foto yang Mira kasih. Semua guild sudah melihatnya. Mira menempelnya pada papan misi, dengan judul '_Nalu First Kiss' _" Happy menunjuk papan misi yang tertempel foto mereka. Ukuran foto itu tidak gede kok. Hanya dapat menutupi semua permukaan papan.

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke Mira yang masih tersenyum "MIRA! Apa maksud semua ini?!"

"Hohoho! Tenanglah Lucy.. kalau tidak seperti ini, tidak akan seru"

Natsu menyeringai "Ingin lihat yang lebih seru?" Natsu mengangkat Lucy ala _bridal style._ "Katakan saja akan ada_ anggota_ guild baru" Kata Natsu berlari keluar guild dengan Lucy di gendongannya.

Semua anggota guild saling melirik satu sama lain. "Maksudnya dengan anggota itu.. jangan-jangan…"

"KYAAA! Akan ada Natsu dan Lucy kecil!" Teriak Mira senang sebelum ia pingsan dibelakang bar karna memikirkan seorang bayi. Membuat beberapa pemuda guild harus mengangkatnya.

"Wooah! Natsu akan memberikan kita anak kucing?"

"Dia manusia Happy" Levy bersweatdrop.

"Kenapa guild hari ini sangat panas" Erza mengipasi wajahnya merah semerah rambutnya.

"Kau benar Erza.. semua ini karna pasangan bodoh itu" Lisanna memegangi wajahnya yang memanas.

"Siapa sangka ternyata salamander cukup mengerti _hal_ seperti itu, _Gi hee_"

"Lalu .. saat ini.. apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Mira terbangun dari pingsannya "Kita akan menunggu kedatangan anggota baru tentunya! Semua ini berkat aku!"

(^^)

**Sepertinya Mira dan yang lainnya terlalu bepikir jauh tentang Natsu dan Lucy… **

"Tidakkah ini mengasikan Luce? kita akan memberikan anggota guild baru!"

"Geez.. aku sedikit kecewa denganmu Natsu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau mengajakku untuk memancing ikan di hari pertama kita jadian?!" Lucy melempar pancingan ikannya. "Tapi .. Mira sangat senang ketika aku bilang kita akan menghadirkan anggota guild baru. Dan.. ikan di sungai ini bisa di jadikan peliharaan yang bagus!"

Lucy baru akan mengomeli Natsu ketika ia melihat wajah senang pemuda itu. Lucy tersenyum melihat Itu. "Tetaplah menjadi bodoh Natsu.."

**.**

**.**

**Done! :3 Jadi RnR? Fav?DAN SUDAH KALIAN MELIHAT RAVE X FAIRY TAIL TRAILER?! HUWAAAA SANGAT KEREEEEN! APA ITU BENAR HIRO MASHIMA YANG BUAT?! SUNGGUH! T.T WAAA AKHIRNYA DIJADIKAN ANIME JUGA! ARIGATOU MASTER HIRO!  
**


End file.
